Late night chat
by Kowy
Summary: Cal and Gillian talk over a drink late at night. He just can't help himself but to do more than just talk. M for a good reason. Truly :


"Late night chat"

Disclaimer: I do not own any "Lie to me" characters, though I wish I would, even if for one night only. One night, please! It's Christmas time you know, undress him, wrap him up in a huge ribbon and deliver. I'll take care of the rest.

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this. It's mature content, so I guess you know what you're here for. Sorry for possible mistakes, it is really late right know, I guess I have to get some sleep :).

„Cal, don't you think you've had enough?"

Gillian looked at Lightman and more than half empty bottle of scotch standing at the table. It was quite obvious that he has been drinking for quite a long now, especially that they were the last people in the entire place. Building was dark mainly, only Fosters and Lightmans offices had the lights on. Foster was doing late night catching up with the paper work, examining firms finances. Lightman on the other hand, was getting drunk. It seemed that he preatty much succeded.

"C'mon luv. Let me relax a bit. A man has to have some fun sometimes, hasn't he?"

He tried to look as innocent as he could, though he could see Fosters dissaproval. What else could he see, was concern. He was feeling a bit light headed, but still could read from her quite easily.

"In fact, I can tell that you could use some of it. Sit and have a drink with me"

Foster could see that he wasn't the definition of sober. She thought that her partner would be more than drunk by the amount of alcohol he must have already drunk. The truth was he wasn't. By the way he was talking it seemed that he was rather a bit tipsy. And she on the other hand, wouldn't mind a drink herself. She did all the work for today, and wasn't too anxious to go back to her empty apartment.

"So what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Do we have to have an occasion, Gil?"

He leaned over his desk and handed her a glass. What caught his eye, was Fosters dress. She was wearing a plain, red dress that exposed more than usually. The dress fitted perfectly, showing the curves of her slim figure. And, 'thanks to heavens' as he thought it was quite short, and he could catch a look at her long and beutiful legs. Oh, he would love to see those legs around his...

"Cal, are you enjoying the view?" she said interrupting his thoughts.

She had a sly blush on her cheeks, but he could see she was a bit flattered as well. The shyness she showed only made him more aroused, and he could feel the familiar feeling of warmth building up in his abdomen. Fuck, if he wasn't getting turned on by the view.

"I always enjoy seeing you, luv. Especially when you're wearing a dress like that"

" A dress like what?" she put on a wicked smile.

She could feel that the alcohol was already taking an effect on her, and she felt like flirting with Cal. No use denying she was attracted to him and she loved those moments of ambiguous talks they had over the days at work. She could as well have some fun tonight, especially that she could take advantage of his drinking. He normally wouldn't stare at her like he was doing tonight, meaning he hadn't the usual full control over himself. The night was just getting interesting.

"When you show up in dress like that half the firm gets dirty thoughts. Which is by the way quite annoying, when you can read all those blokes"

Gillian laughed at that. "Half the firm you say? Does it concern you too, dr. Lightman?"

Cal rised his voice a bit. "Oi, Foster! You wouldn't really want to know my thoughts"

Gillian opened her eyes. " Wouldn't I? And why is that so?"

Cal smiled at her question. She was obviously daring him. And he wouldn't be himself if he didn't took the chalenge. Especially that he predicted that there might be an exquisite prize at the end of the night. At least he hoped for one.

"You might just like them too much, luv"

He was watching her expression. She was enjoying their flirt and showed some signs of arousment. Her pupils were dilated, and she had a very sexy blush on her face and breasts. Of course some of it was the effect of the alcohol she was drinking, but clearly she was getting turned on. For a few seconds he stared at her full breasts, imagining how he would love to get those in his mouth. He was curious if she had sensitive nipples, how she would moan if he licked them. And fuck it, he was hard as hell. Good he was behind his desk, he wouldn't want her to know what she was doing to him. At least not yet.

Gillian leaned closer to him. She noticed his looks, and wanted to tease him a bit with her posture. She guessed that if she leaned the way she did, he would have a better view over her cleavage. Usually he had rather closed face expression, but now she could almost feel his arousment. Still, althought he was licking his lower lip slightly, he was acting as usuall, all kooky and self-righteous. And he was so sexy, stronger and more charming than any man she has ever known.

"So tell me dr. Lightman, what do you like to do with women? What turns you on?"

Cal showed both amusement and amazement. He didn't care if it was for alcohol or else, but this Gillian was astonishing. He could tell she was still a bit coy, yet she had the guts to ask him this question. He could fell a bulge in his pants, and was determined to get her as fast as he could. 'Fuck being gentelman' he thought. He wanted to get to her panties more than he ever did, and fuck if he wasn't thinking about it constantly.

"I like to hear woman moaning and pleading for more when I'm shagging her on my desk"

Gillian blushed. She felt like if the room gotten somewhat hotter than it was a second before.

"On your desk? Cal, you get turned on by being the dominant?"

"Fuck me if I don't, luv"

He got up from behind his desk and leaned on his desk right in front of her chair, only inches from her. She felt slight wetness between her legs. God, he was quite a talker.

She gave him an open and devilish smile.

"So you must be aroused all day long, Cal"

That hit him really good. Having power was one thing, but having this astonishing, intelligent woman to admit that he was in charge was a whole different thing. He wanted her so badly now, his erection was already hurting.

She continued her teasing. "You look preatty turned on by now Cal, though we're not doing anything..."

"... Yet" he interrupted.

She stood up in front of him, so they would be nearly touching. He felt her hand on his thigh, as she started to stroke it delicatly, avoiding his visible erection deliberately. He closed his eyes for a second, overhelmed by this new sensation.

"Just imagine what it would be like to have me in your office, handcuffed and vulnerable"

"Don't need to handcuff you to have you vurnerable" he grinned his teeth and got a hand under her dress. He started to caress her clit, feeling that the material of her udnerwear was already soaking wet.

Gillian moaned, but was silenced by his brutal kiss. He bit her lower lip, and started to kiss her deeper, wanting to fight over her toungue with his own. Which he succeded. He was still caressing her, when he stoped the kissing and started to lick her neck right up to the earlobe.

"You see luv, you're already wet and burning hot. I wonder how you taste like?"

Saying that he ripped off the upper part of her dress with his free hand, and once again whispered to her ear.

"Take of you bra, Gil"

Gillian was mainly busy with her hands dugging into Cals back, as she felt waives of pleasure as caressed her spot. It felt better and better, as the tension between her legs was building up. She took off her bra, anxcious to concentrate on the sensantional feeling his finger was giving her once again. She was holding her breath and clutching her muscles involuntary. God, he was not only a perfect talker, but a perfect doer as well.

Cal on the other hand was as hard as he could be, seeing her expression, reading the pleasure he was giving her. For a moment he stopped touching her and in one abrupt movement threw everything he had on his desk to the floor. He embraced Gillian and placed her hurshly on the cold wood. He knew he could have been a bit more delicate, but he was already loosing his temper.

He started to circle her nipple with his tongue, carressing the other whith his one hand, that wasn't busy ripping of her underwear.

"Cal..." she moaned. Her breath was shallow and fast. "Would you mind... and fuck me Lightman..."

"We're getting impatient, aren't we, luv?" he whispered after stopping licking her.

"But you see, I can't just shag you like that" He started to lick her lower and lover.

"I told you I could get you begging, eh?"

He started to lick her pussy, not touching the clitoris just yet. Fuck she felt amazing, so hot and wet for him, not only moaning but screaming lightly. First she was enjoying the oral quietly, but then started getting more and more loud.

"Would you like it if I do that?"

He stopped licking her and put his finger in her, concentrated on her expression. She tensed, and moaned loudly shooting her eyes firmly.

"Cal, please..." she was breathing heavily now.

He then started to use his other hand once again carresing her clit. First slowly, then faster with the pace.

"Cal... if you do that...that way... there...I'm..."

He could see from her face that she was on the edge, and he just loved what he was doing to her. She was the most beautiful and sexy woman he ever saw in his life. Her lips were dark red, and her breast moving fast to the pace of her breath, her nipples hard.

"Oi, look at me luv! Open your eyes"

She obeyed his order and felt she can't hold back any longer. She felt the wave of pleasure washing over her womanhood and the tension getting loose with contractions, more than pleasant with Cals fingers in her.

Cal let go of her and lied next to her on his desk, grinning his teeth with self content. The look she gave him while coming was priceless, looking directly into his eyes. He will love to do that to her, just to see her expression, a sight of pure pleasure and happiness. He her wanted to remember how good she felt, her satisfaction being his only goal. He wanted to claime her his, and only his, that way.

After she calmed herself, Gillian looked at him once again.

"Thank you. That was.."

Cal finished. "...amazing"

"I know" he said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow on him and punched him in his arm.

Gillian chuckled. "You always have to be so arogant, don't you?"

"That's why you love me so much. And that's why you can't help but get wet near me" he smiled once again.

"I do love you for that" she answered honestly. "And many other things"

He gave her a wicked smile.

"You gonna love me even better when I fuck you properly"

They laughed and get quiet for a second. Cal grabbed Gils chin and planted a delicate kiss on her lips.

"To be truthful Gil, I can't help but love you every single day more and more. And I can't see why we had to wait for this so long. Especially considering I'm the best bloke you've ever met..."

"Oh shut up for a second and kiss me doctor Lightman"

"Doctor Foster"

He kissed her deeply. That was a fine beggining. Fucking about time.

You liked it ('f course you did, eh?) ? Hated it (oh, cut the crap ;)) ? Please tell me all about it. Make girl happy with reviews :)


End file.
